Harumonia
by Morbid Original
Summary: Who would've thought that that hectic morning would mark the beginning of the time of their lives... [AU][Bandfic]SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Day One: A Long Ride

**Day One: A Long Ride**

The alarm went off, as usual, at seven o'clock AM. The sole occupant of the bed next to it rolled over, holding a pillow to his head. There was nothing extraordinary about the day; the sun was leaking in through the bedroom window; the rest of the house was quiet, as the other occupants still hadn't awakened. There was only one thing wrong with this ordinary picture: it was Saturday.

The alarm was _never_ to go off on Saturday.

The end of one of his songs played from the clock radio. Then the familiar voice of the radio DJ came on.

"Good morning, Konoha village! It's a sunny day outside with a high of seventy-four and low in the mid-fifties – beautiful day for a road trip! So wake up, Konohagakure! This is Haruno Sakura, starting off the day with the number-one hit 'Go' by our local band _The_ _Avenged_, who will be going on their debut tour this month. And Sasuke, if you're not up by now, I swear to God, I will–"

Uchiha Sasuke had jumped out of bed at "road trip" and was hurriedly piling clothes into a suitcase. Giving up with the packing, he went into the kitchen and started to make coffee. He ran to the other side of the house and banged on the bedroom door.

"Naruto! Naruto, get up!" The reply was a muffled voice from inside. "Naruto!" _What the hell am I, your mother!_

"What, what?" said a tired voice.

"The _tour_, we've got the _tour_!"

The door slammed open, Sasuke nearly avoiding being hit. Wide blue eyes stared back at him from under a mess of blond hair.

"_What_!"

"We're going to be late! Just get dressed!" Sasuke said, still yelling.

"Look who's talking!"

Sasuke looked down and saw he was still in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well – w-worry about yourself!" he retorted and ran back across the manor to his bedroom. He stared at the mess of clothes on the floor, picked up a black shirt and jeans and put them on. The clock radio was still going.

"This is Sakura, signing off. Have a great weekend!"

One of Neji's hard rock songs came on.

_What the hell is she thinking, playing this crap so early in the morning?_

Sasuke started towards the bedside table to turn it off but tripped in the mess of clothes. He scowled, growling in the back of his throat.

"Damn it, Sakura! I'm up, already, turn off the fucking–!"

Then the smoke alarm went off from the coffee pot overheating.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke got to his feet and ran to the kitchen. Naruto was standing on the island, trying to turn off the alarm.

"SASUKE-TEME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST TURN IT OFF!"

Then the doorbell rang.

"AAH, DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed, tossing his head back in frustration. He went into the entryway and opened the door.

Sakura stood there smiling, unfazed by Sasuke's murderous look and the chaotic sound from inside. "Morning, hon!" She pecked him on the lips and handed him a cup of coffee, stepping past him into the entryway.

Sasuke stood there disbelievingly for a moment then followed her into the kitchen.

"Morning, Naruto," Sakura said, setting the other coffees on the counter.

"Morning." Naruto had given up with the alarm and was sitting nonchalantly at the island eating cereal.

Sasuke took the stool next to him and watched as Sakura went around the kitchen, turning off the coffee maker and pouring the steaming liquid into the sink.

"I see you got up late again," she teased, hoisting herself onto the island to turn off the alarm.

Naruto leaned forward to get a look up her skirt, but Sasuke elbowed him malignantly.

"Yeah, well, if you'd play some more motivating music, maybe we'd get up on time," he snapped. One of the world's worst comebacks, he knew, but really. It was seven o'clock on a Saturday. He had just been violently pulled out of bed by his own song and then the voice of his girlfriend. He was surprised he was capable of dressing himself.

"Your fly's unzipped," Sakura said, getting off the counter.

The blond teen stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, how'd you get the alarm off?"

"You press the red button," she said simply and headed into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, eyes half-lidded, and the blond shrugged. Sighing, the dark-haired boy followed Sakura. She was sorting through his clothes, folding them, and setting them neatly in his suitcase. She smiled when he came in.

"Rough start this morning?" she asked, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke kissed her. "How could you tell…"

"Your alarm clock was still going when I came in," she said, releasing him and going back to packing.

Sasuke picked some of the clothes off the floor to help her.

"I've had better…"

Sakura chuckled, sitting down on his bed. "Anyway, the van's outside."

"Good."

"We're going to stop by Neji's place first and pick up the rest of the equipment, then we can head over to Shikamaru's–"

Sasuke sighed. "Do we _have_ to bring him?"

Sakura paused in her packing and stared at him.

"Well, he's _in_ the _band_, Sasuke!"

"I know that," he replied and sat next to her on the bed. "I mean do we have to bring his pain-in-the-ass girlfriend too?"

"Please, Ino is totally okay. I promise I'll do my best to keep her away from you," Sakura said, smirking.

"…Deal…"

Sakura shut the suitcase.

"Alright. You're packed. Just bring this out front and we'll tie it on."

"Fine."

Naruto appeared in the doorway, holding his drumsticks in one hand.

"We ready?" he asked.

"Almost," Sakura replied. "You got everything?"

"It's all outside. Sasuke-teme has to help me load the rest of my drums."

Sasuke stood up, sighing. "Fine, fine. Let's do this."

"Go ahead and take your suitcase out," Sakura said, handing it to him. "I'll call Ten and the others to tell them we're on our way."

"Got it."

After a few minutes, Sasuke and Naruto had all their equipment stuffed into one corner of Sakura's van and their suitcases strapped to the top – once they got the other instruments, the amps, and two people in the back, there would be no room for luggage in it. Sakura came outside, and Sasuke nodded for her to lock the front door.

"We're ready," he said.

"Okay. Get in." They piled in the van – Naruto in the back seat, much to his distress – and drove a few miles over until they reached a mansion that was even greater than the Uchihas'.

The three got out of the car and went to the front door, knocked, waited. Neji answered and called into the house, "Guys, they're here!"

Tenten and Hinata appeared beside him, each holding a duffel bag.

"'Guys', huh?" Naruto scoffed.

Tenten smiled sweetly. "Aww, thanks, Naruto!"

"For what?"

"Offering to carry all my stuff." She shoved her bag at him then headed to the car. The blond heaved her bag over his shoulder, sighing, and followed as Hinata – though unnoticed by him – watched after him, a little jealous of her friend's boldness.

Sasuke turned to the older Hyuga.

"You got the amps?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, it's all in the garage. Naruto! Come on. You have to help us load."

Naruto jumped down from the roof of the van where he had just finished tying Tenten's luggage in. "What do you think I was just doing!" he cried.

Neji opened the garage door to reveal a few rows of amps, a soundboard, microphones and stands, and his Silvertone bass leaning against the wall. There was, of course, no room for a car. Neji sighed.

"My uncle's going to be thrilled to have his garage back for a month…"

"No kidding," Sakura said. She and Tenten lowered the steel ramp from the back of the van as the guys started loading the amps. Sakura looked around for something to do and saw Hinata standing awkwardly beside the van, still holding her light blue duffel. "Uh, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Mhm?" he answered, cautiously stacking an amp on top of another and taping it down.

"Would you mind helping Hinata get her bag on top of the car? It'll only take a second."

Hinata cast her a surprised look. Naruto jumped out of the van, rolling his shoulders after lifting the heavy equipment.

"Sure." He held out a hand towards a blushing Hinata, who looked away and held the bag up to him.

Sakura smiled to herself and helped Sasuke moved the soundboard and its base into the trunk. Finally, they were finished, and Neji set his bass in the corner beside Sasuke's guitar.

"Okay, well, first come, first served, so you all can have the backseats," Sakura said, getting into the passenger's seat herself.

"This is a five-person car," Tenten said, laughing.

"I hope we're rotating…" Neji muttered, climbing into the back, followed by Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Which leaves Shikamaru and Ino for the trunk," Sasuke stated, grinning deviously.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, we can move eventually, Neji," she said, "but this is the setup for the ride to the hotel. We can change seats tomorrow, if we want."

"I call driver!" Naruto called.

"NO!" everyone cried.

The blond crossed his arms, frowning childishly. "_Fiiine_…"

Hinata chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth as if to nullify the sound.

Sasuke pulled into the driveway of a mint green house, the smallest so far. He honked the horn, and Shikamaru came around from the backyard, followed by a grinning Ino.

"Hey, everyone!" the blond girl said, waving.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Her friend was so much louder than she realized.

"Hi, Ino," she replied, getting out of the car to help. Shikamaru set the keyboard and his Aria guitar in the back and shut the doors.

He examined the crowded van. "So…how are we doing this?" he asked, looking as though he expected a bad answer.

Sakura stepped down from tying in their bags.

"You two get to ride in the trunk on the way there!" she announced, smiling.

Shikamaru sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"What a drag…"

"_What_?" Ino asked incredulously, eyes wide. "You mean we have to sit back there for like four hours with all the luggage and crap!"

Sasuke leaned back to look at her, smirking.

"Actually, it's six hours. And there's no luggage." She looked relieved for a moment. "It's all amps and instruments and junk." Her face fell.

"Fine." She climbed in the back and wedged herself between the back seat and an amp, Shikamaru following suit. "I'll sleep the whole way…" the blond girl muttered.

Sasuke started the car and purposefully turned up the radio.

"'B.Y.O.B.' Kick ass!" he said, and pulled away from the house towards the highway.

Tenten sighed. "This is going to be a looonnnggg ride…"


	2. Teenage Wasteland

**It has come to my attention that I left some of the notes I made while writing the first chapter in the actual draft I submitted...So I've replaced the brackets that I so carelessly left in. Gomen... " lol  
****For this chapter: I think this is really visual, so do your best to picture what's happening. I'm not sure if I've accurately described the kind of natural high they're on, but you can imagine the fun they're having.**

**Read on!**

**

* * *

Day One (cont.): Teenage Wasteland**

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the dashboard: 2:15 PM. She turned to Sasuke, resting her head against the seat.

"How ya doin'?" she asked.

Sasuke blinked tiredly, sighing.

"Okay. Sleep well?"

She smiled. "Tyeah."

"Join the club." Sasuke nodded his head towards the back, and Sakura looked over her shoulder. Everyone was asleep. Tenten's head had tilted to rest on Neji's shoulder; Naruto had his arm around Hinata. Sakura couldn't see Shikamaru and Ino, but as she couldn't _hear_ them either, she assumed their case was the same.

"They're gonna be up _all_ night…" Sasuke said dreadfully. "We're almost there. We should probably wake them up."

Sakura nodded and plugged her iPod into the car speakers. Slowly bringing up the volume, she played The Who's "Baba O'Riley", and they started to open their eyes. Tenten was the last to come to, and as soon as her brown eyes began to flutter open, she jerked awake, sitting upright and looking out the opposite window to hide her red face.

_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my livin'  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven_

"Good morning," Sakura joked. Shikamaru and Ino sat up, stretching.

"What'd we miss?" Shikamaru yawned.

"We're here," Sasuke said, turning into the curving driveway of a Hilton. They got out of the car and started untying the luggage from the roof.

"Okay, I'm takin' a shot, people! Back up!" Naruto called, standing on top of the van and tossing his bag off, aiming for the luggage cart the valet had brought out. Sasuke moved the cart at the last minute, the bag narrowly missing one of the hotel staff.

"No fair!"

"Naruto, get off the car!" Sakura yelled, readying to climb up herself.

"It's not worth it," Neji sighed, grabbing her around the waist and setting her down.

"Yeah…" she replied reluctantly. She turned to put her own bag on the cart and noticed Sasuke gripping the metal bars tightly, glaring intently at Neji's back. Sakura covered his hand with hers, gingerly loosening his grip. "Easy, boy," she joked, flinching inwardly at his seriousness.

_Don't cry  
__Don't raise your eye  
__It's only teenage wasteland…_

Sasuke drew his eyes from the boy and gave her a warning look.

She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't mean anything," Sakura assured.

Sasuke just nodded, not seeming convinced. Neji was heading their way with some more luggage, and Sakura quickly captured Sasuke's lips, holding herself tightly to him.

"Jesus, don't bother helping or anything," the older teen scoffed.

Sakura broke the kiss, smiling.

"Fine." She left Sasuke's side and went to help Tenten and Hinata with the keyboard. The Uchiha looked after her for a moment before pulling the loaded cart into the lobby. The others followed with yet another full cart and paused.

The lobby was enormous. Past the reception desk was a huge, open room with a glass ceiling four stories up. There was a gazebo with a stream running around it, finishing in a small fountain, and twenty or so dining tables. To the left was the bar and a billiards room, beside that, the restaurant. Behind the elevator at the far side of the room, they could see part of the indoor pool.

"Sweet!" Naruto called, voicing all their thoughts.

"What are we waiting for?" Tenten cried, grinning. She hopped on an extra cart, pulling Ino on with her. "C'mon, let's go to the room!"

The other girls followed suit, Shikamaru and Neji manning the cart with their bags on it, and the boys began running them down the hall and into the elevator – Sasuke pausing to grab the room key from a bewildered staff member. They came out on the fourth floor and froze for a moment. All the floors looked down on the lobby, like a balcony, only a handrail keeping them on track.

"Like you said," Naruto beamed. "What're we waiting for!" He ran the cart down the hall, crying out and jumping on with them after gaining enough momentum.

_Sally, take my hand  
We'll travel south 'cross 'land_  
_Put out the fire  
__Don't look past my shoulder  
__The exodus is here  
__The happy ones are near  
__Let's get together  
__Before we get much older_

As they neared the end of the hall, Neji jumped off the lugage cart and ran ahead, taking out a camera.

"Okay, on a count of three," he began.

_Teenage wasteland_

"One…"

Sasuke and Shikamaru pushed their carts up beside Naruto's, each slowing down.

_It's only teenage wasteland_

"Two…"

"Okay, everyone, say 'ON TOUR'! Ready?" Tenten said.

_Teenage wasteland  
__Oh, yeah  
__Teenage wasteland_

"Three!"

"ON TOUR!"

_Click._

…_They're all wasted!_

The boys pulled the carts to a stop, and everyone got off. Tenten let out a low sigh.

"_Man_, that was awesome! Now are we anywhere near our room?" she asked.

Sasuke took the key out of his pocket. "Room 415," he said and glanced at the directory on the wall. "It's down here."

They proceeded down a short corridor and stopped in front of the double doors at the end. Gold numbers read "415", but the plaque on the wall beside them read "Grande Suite".

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other, brows raised, and Sasuke stepped forward to unlock the doors.

"Oh...my...God," Ino breathed. They all stepped quietly inside, wary that any noise would break the illusion set before their eyes. The suite consisted of a vast, white room with a big-screen TV, multiple couches and chairs, and one long dining table behind which two glass doors opened onto a balcony. Four doors led off into the bedrooms, and beside the dining table was a small kitchen and a mini-bar.

"DIBS ON THE MASTER!" Naruto yelled, darting for a door on the right.

"All the bedrooms are the same, idiot!" Neji called after him. "I am _not_ staying with him..." he muttered.

"The rooms are predecided," Sakura said. "Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, Tenten and Hinata, and then Ino and me," she recited.

The boys groaned in reply and started moving their luggage into the assigned rooms. Sasuke paused mid-step.

"Wait – _please_ tell me there are two beds per room?"

Sakura nodded. "Mhm." The girls covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the thought.

When they were all set up in their rooms, they returned to the main room and sat down on the couches.

"Okay, this is going to be our main base," Neji said. Naruto made the "baa-dum, _chiiish_" noise while beating the air with his drumsticks. "Very funny," the bassist continued. "This _hotel_ is where we'll be staying for most of the tour, but we'll be traveling to other places within a radius of six hours from here to play. Some nights, we'll be staying in a hotel closer to where we're playing to avoid driving all night, but hopefully we won't have to do that often."

They nodded.

"So...Any questions?" Sasuke said.

"Where and when do we practice?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, right. We'll usually get to whatever stage we're using early to practice on scene. And on days when we're only playing one or two shows, we can bring our stuff up here and rehearse."

"Okay, cool."

"So we're set? Everyone knows what we're doing?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded. "'Kay, good," and he rose from the couch and started across the room.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked offhandly, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"To bed," Sasuke stated.

"Oohhhh, _no_ you're not!" Ino said, she and Sakura running after him and dragging him back.

"You have to stay up till midnight, at the earliest," Tenten said, grinning.

"Since freakin' when?" Sasuke asked, irritated, as they forced him onto the couch.

"Since we're on a road trip, bitch!" Sakura joked. The boys gawked at her.

"Ooh, Pay-Per-View!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. "Here we go..."

* * *

**A/N: This song isn't meant to make the guys look bad. Just listen to the song (as if you haven't heard it already lol). It's positive, not negative. It's hopeful, aspiring, etc. as are the characters. **

**Haha! He said _base_! Hah! – Neji's the bassist, get it! Hahahahahahahaha! -sigh-**

**Yeah...Man, it's difficult writing in all these characters. It makes the "name said" punctuations sound really repetative and...well, unpoetic, lol.**

**I got a little songfic-ish in this chapter...Heheh. Fun stuff. Don't worry, that won't happen often... **

**If there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen between these characters, or any songs you'd like to hear from them, let me know.**

**Thanks again.**

**- 3- Morbid Original**


	3. Day Two: Leave It to Me

**Day Two: Leave It to Me**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of voices outside his door.

"C'mon, let's just go in there _quietly_ and then blast his ears off with your guitar!"

"Fine, but go get your cymbals too. That'll really shake him!"

"But they're in the car!"

"Guys, please! Don't wake him up, he's already had one rude awakening this week..."

"Aww, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke rolled out of bed and opened the door to reveal Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura standing just outside.

"M-morning, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said quickly, grinning widely. "We were, uh – just coming to ask if you wanted breakfast now?"

Shikamaru just shook his head. "You suck, man," he muttered, and retreated to the couch beside Tenten and Ino. Naruto chuckled nervously.

The Uchiha sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Naruto, are you aware of just how much damage a guy can do with a guitar pick alone?" he said.

The blond side-stepped behind Sakura, who rolled her eyes. "No breakfast then?" he pressed.

"Naruto, go home," Sakura said, her irritated tone matching the Uchiha's cold stare. Obediently, the blond boy tucked tail and ran over to join the others.

Sasuke shook his head, smirking.

"So, sleep well?" Sakura asked, leaning forward for her good-morning kiss.

Sasuke touched his lips briefly to hers. "Better."

"I can tell." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's already ten-thirty."

"What?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes widening. "Neji!"

The boy looked up from where he sat at the dining table.

"Yeah?"

"When's our first show?"

"We open tonight at seven and work through ten. It's only an hour away from here," Neji said, reading from his laptop.

Sasuke breathed out, visibly relieved. Sakura looked up at him with concern.

_No more coffee for him. He's so uptight_, she thought, chuckling inwardly.

"Hey – Sasuke!" she hissed. He looked back to her, and she motioned for him to lean down. "Just because we're on tour," she whispered in his ear, "doesn't mean we have to be serious, bud."

He pulled back and gazed at her with halflidded eyes. She shrugged.

"I'm right. Ask anybody."

"She's right," Naruto called, eyes never leaving the TV.

"You didn't even hear what she said," Sasuke muttered.

"Does it make a difference?"

"No..." Sasuke smirked, leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes and gave her another kiss.

"Hey, Uchiha," Shikamaru called. "Band matters: what're we playing?"

"Uh..." Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who shrugged. "Neji?"

"I've got our playlist up. First show of the tour, we should start with our earliest hits," the Hyuga said.

"So that's 'Go!', 'Haruka Kanata'..." Sasuke listed.

"Into 'Scream Out'?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, good. And..."

"'The Hell Song'!" Naruto called.

"'Kay, yeah. We'll work the rest out later," Neji said. "Are the girls opening for us?"

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Sure," the said in unison.

"With what?"

"Maybe just a clip. Like 'Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni'," Tenten said.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura beamed, detaching herself from Sasuke. "Did we bring head-mikes?" she asked.

"They're somewhere..." Sasuke said.

"Sweet."

Ino got up and jumped over the back of the couch. "Well then, we've got a few hours to kill–"

"You'd better start getting ready now," Shikamaru scoffed.

"BURN!" Naruto coughed.

Ino narrowed her eyes at them, hand on her hip.

"Hilarious," she muttered, retreating to her room to change.

"Is there coffee anywhere in this crackhead place?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Downstairs," Neji said.

"Damn...Fine. I'll be right back," the Uchiha sighed, heading for the door.

"I'll come," Naruto said.

"Hey, you may want to consider decaf-!" Sakura called after them, but Naruto shut the door before she could finish. "Bastard," she mumbled, smirking.

* * *

"Whoa! – pull over!"

"Naruto, we are_ not _eating at a noodle stand, do I make myself clear?" Sakura said, giving him a warning look. The group was, once again, crammed into the van, this time driving around downtown looking for a place to eat lunch.

Ino gasped. "Look! Look look look look look! There – go there!"

Sasuke stared at her incredulously over his shoulder.

"How the hell can you see from back there?"

Ino had once again been voted to the trunk.

"I can see just fine out the other windows...And watch the road, you moron!"

"Don't make me pull over!"

"Okay, do! But at that restaurant!" She pointed towards a tall building with a restaurant sign on the top floor.

Tenten, who had volunteered graciously to take Shikamaru's place in the back, followed her gaze.

"Beni Hana! I've been there. It's pretty good," she said.

"That settles it," Sasuke said, turning off on the right street and parking by the building.

Ino huffed and got out of the trunk. They went through a small lobby and into a glass elevator. They could see the entire city for miles as they went up all sixteen floors to the restaurant.

"So...what exactly is this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Japanese," Tenten said. "They have habatchi tables, karaoke–"

"Okay, see ya," Naruto said and started pushing the first floor button frantically.

"–Unmonitored and underage drinking..."

The blond immediately stopped. "Sounds cool," he shrugged.

The doors slid open and the crowd was instantly greeted by a steamy room and the smell of Asian cuisine.

Sakura and the girls went over to give their name to the host.

"Boy did we pick the wrong day to come here," Neji said, nodding at a poster on the wall that said, "Karaoke Contest: Prize $1000 and a Free Meal".

Naruto shrugged.

"If we sit in the back we won't be able to hear the singing. It's loud in here anyway."

Neji shook his head. "No, I mean..." He gestured to the four girls. "We'd never be able to leave," he groaned.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "Just don't tell them about the contest, and maybe we'll make it out in time for the concert..."

The girls returned and a waitress led them to their table. The boys had been careful to stand directly in front of the poster, blocking their view. They ordered and watched as the cook prepared the stovetop of the habatchi table and started making their food.

Sasuke glanced at his watch; it was already two o'clock. They had less than five hours till the concert. A shiver suddenly went up his spine, despite the warm room.

"Hey, isn't food poisoning pretty common in places like these?" he asked his friends suddenly.

The cook "hmphed" and continued doing tricks and preparing the meals.

"Please," Sakura scoffed, "I go to places like these all the time, and I've never gotten sick." She smirked at him. "Besides, you have a stomach of steel. It has it's limits," she thought back to a time when he and Naruto had stuffed themselves silly to see who could eat the most; they had both thrown up afterward; "but you'll be fine."

Sasuke didn't answer, lowered his gaze to the table.

Sakura gave his arm a knowing squeeze. "Pre-show nerves, huh?" she said quietly.

"Kinda," he admitted.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, you're gonna rock."

Before he could answer, the two were distracted by a sudden dull crash. Naruto had fallen off of his chair. They all laughed.

"Naruto, you dork, way to go!" Tenten said, trying not to choke on her drink.

The blond stood up, rubbing his head.

"It's not my fault! The chairs are taller than normal..." he protested.

"That's so you can reach the table, baka," Neji scoffed.

Hinata sat awkwardly between them, trying to find something to say.

Naruto rested his arms behind his head, stretching. "Whatever. And wasn't part of the deal 'underage drinking'?" he asked, smirking.

Shikamaru stood.

"I'm with Naruto...I can't believe I said that..."

Neji slammed his hand down on the table in finality. "To the bar!" he said sadistically. The others rose to follow.

The bar was on the far side of the restaurant with a rice-paper wall separating it from the rest of the room. Just visible through the crowd of diners who were sitting at regular tables or at the bar was a small karaoke stage, where a group of girls were singing loudly – and badly – into mikes.

The boys didn't notice with the prospect of booze at hand, and the girls were too preoccupied with keeping pace with the boys.

They stopped at the bar, Naruto, unwisely, in the lead.

"Leave it to me," he mouthed, before turning to face the bar.

One of the bartenders eyed him skeptically.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Ino came to his side and wrapped her arms around him, laughing. "Oh, honey, you won't _believe_ what Tenten just said, it was the funniest thing – anyway, she was telling me about what she did at the mall yesterday and you know, usually I hate listening to other people's stories, it can get _so_ boring, but anyway – she was going into Victoria's Secret when she..."

She turned around to supposedly continue her story to the others, but said nothing. Naruto looked irritated to the point of suicide. The bartender offered a sympathetic smile.

"What can I get you?" he asked, his tone lighter than before.

"Guinness, _please_," Naruto said, sounding stressed. Then he turned to the others, grinning triumphantly, and winked. "Works every time."

Ino high-fived him.

"Um...What now?" Tenten asked, staring at them incredulously.

"Pity, my friend. Pity," Naruto explained, smirking. "You show the bartender your loudmouth girlfriend, and he doesn't care what age you are: the man can tell you _need_ a drink."

Sakura shook her head laughingly.

"Only _you_ could possibly come up with that..."

"Hey, only one drink apiece, you guys. You've still got a show tonight," Tenten warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. So you guys said you're opening with 'Kanashimi'?" Neji said, mind now set on the concert.

"Or we can do something else, if you want," Ino replied, grinning at Sakura, obviously leading up to something.

"_Yeah_, like 'Sanctuary'," Sakura continued. "Or 'Paint It Black', 'Roam'..."

"Roam!" Ino and Tenten shouted. The three immediately broke into the chorus of "Roam" and did their dance to it.

"Okay, that's enough," Shikamaru tried, but to no avail. He sighed. "This could go on forever..."

The boys glared at Neji.

"You see what you do?" Naruto accused.

The long-haired boy rubbed his temples, sighing. "I need a drink..." and turned to the bar to order. There was no need to fake an annoying girl this time!

Sakura felt someone tap her on the shoulder and stopped singing, wondering if they were disturbing anyone. A waiter stood behind her, motioning to the stage.

"Go, go! You're next, you three are next," he said.

They looked at him strangely.

"Next for what?"

"The Karaoke contest. That's what you're here for, right?"

The girls glanced at each other.

"Yeah, of course."

"Right."

"Let's go! C'mon, Hinata!"

They headed towards the small stage, the shy girl in tow. The boys, who were waiting for their drinks and still reaming Neji, noticed the sudden quiet and turned just in time to see the girls take the mikes from the last contestants.

"Ohhhh, no," Sasuke called, pushing his way across the room to them. "No freakin' way. Get off the stage, _now_."

Sakura cocked her hip.

"If you try to stop us, I'll tell the judges you're next," she quipped.

Sasuke returned to the others.

"It's hopeless, I did all I could to stop them," he said quickly.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly.

"Next up, we've got four talented young ladies from Konohagakure! Put your hands together for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, singing..."

A random song came on the screen behind them.

"Tangled Up In Me!"

The girls nodded to each other and got in place – they had improvised shows before and usually had something to fall back on. Sakura and Tenten would sing lead, Ino and Hinata would be background.

The guys watched as they began, instantly catching the crowds attention with their voices.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Does it matter that they're already professional?..."

"Don't worry," Sasuke sighed. "Someone's bound to notice sooner or later..."

* * *

"Eight-hundred...Nine-hundred...One thousand!" Tenten flipped through the pile of bills, waving them in front of the boys' faces.

"I can not believe one thousand dollars was just awarded to people who are already famous," Sasuke sighed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Please. _You're_ the famous ones, we just open for you!" Ino insisted. She rolled down the window (she had been awarded the privilege of sitting in the backseat this time) to support her point. When they reached a stoplight, she called out to a man sitting at a bus stop.

"Hey – have you heard of Ino Yamanaka?"

"...No..."

"See?" Ino said, turning back to them and rolling up the window. "No one knows who we are."

"..."

* * *

**A/N: sigh I'm sorry...I really am. Random song, I pretty much hate it, but I can see the four of them singing it. I spared you all the lyrics; I didn't want them to interfere with the flow of the chapter...This bitch was six pages long. OO**

**Oh, sweet Jesus, I seriously _hope_ each day is not going to have two chapters each...I seriously doubt that...I have no intention of writing a sixty chapter fanfic.**

**Next chapter is the first concert! Don't worry, I won't give the lyrics for every song or anything. Again, due in a week or two.**

**I have no idea what I'm doing. lol That won't stop me! **

**- 3- Morbid Original**


End file.
